Is It The Difference In Me Or You
by ShupoKawaii
Summary: He has changed into a completly different person! I don't know what to do anymore... A Connect Three One Shot to the song 'The Difference In Me' by the Clique Girlz.


****************

**_Within these empty walls,  
I've been talking to myself again  
You don't hear a word  
But bother to explain it when_**

**_You say that I should try  
But I feel I'm half alive  
The rest of me is somewhere else_**

****

"While we were washing Mason, Leigh ran out and jumped in a mud puddle splashing us all," I said retelling the dog-washing story that happened yesterday to my best friend Nate.

"Mhm," he said distractedly.

I rolled my eyes; it was like talking to a brick wall. Always 'Mhm', 'Cool', and, 'Neat'. It had been like this since… he got a new girlfriend that was mature, pretty, and _bitchy_. She had completely changed his attitude to where he ignored _everyone_ but her.

"I'm bored…let's go play guitar hero with Shane and Jason!" I said excitedly.

"A game?" he asked, "That's silly. You should try reading books like Sophia."

I rolled my eyes; he was always comparing me to her, like it was some contest.

"Whatever," I said getting up and walking zombishly down the stairs; like part of my life had gone missing thanks to some red headed witch.

**_I wish the world would just spin faster  
You told my happy ever after  
You're looking at me  
You're waiting to see  
The difference, the difference in me  
You keep telling me to grow up  
Why should I it's never good enough  
How can I be when you never  
See the difference  
The difference in me_**

"What's up Lisa?" Shane asked concentrating on the TV screen, "You're looking down."

"I wish tomorrow would hurry up and get here," I said shoving my face into a pillow.

"Why?"

"Because we have school tomorrow giving me 6 hours of happiness in my life," I said my voice muffled by the heavy yet soft material of the pillow.

"Here," Jason said handing me the guitar controller, "You play Shane. My hand hurts from beating him so many times."

"Hey!" Shane said while I laughed.

I grabbed the guitar and Shane and I started a new song. Shane and I had always been evenly matched because I sucked at Guitar Hero. I laughed at my fluke at getting ahead of Shane when Nate came down the stairs and into the living room.

I could feel his eyes looking at my body like I was instantly going to change. I paused the game and turned around in time to see him roll his eyes. Shane, thinking Nate was rolling his eyes at him, stuck his tongue out.

"Nice," I giggled.

"Thanks."

"Anyway," Nate said, "I'm getting ready to go hang out with Sophia, so don't wait up."

"Oh trust me," Shane mumbled, "We won't."

I laughed and Shane took the time to unpause the game and start playing.

"That's so unfair!!" I screeched.

I could just _hear_ Nate roll his eyes at my child ness.

"See ya later," Nate said.

_Even if I did change my act he would never notice until I became an exact replica of his evil witch girlfriend._

**_I don't wanna fight  
Don't care whose right or wrong anymore  
I'm sick of all this pain  
Can it be the way it was before  
When I always made you smile  
Seems it's been a while  
But now you're always out of reach_  
**

Nate threw the pencil back onto the desk for the fifth time.

"That's not the formula!"

"But I thought-" he cut me off.

"You thought wrong! Sophia said-" _Here we go again! Always comparing me to her!_

"But that's much harder!" I complained.

"But you'll always get it right this way!"

"Fine, fine, fine!!" I said copying down the formula. _Anything to get you to stop nagging!_

Suddenly we heard the _Spider Pig_ theme song: 'Spider pig, Spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does. Then he swings from a web, no he can't cause he's a pig. Look out!!! He's spider pig!" That was my ring tone.

I started laughing and I soon heard Nate join me.

_He smiled! And laughed!! I haven't seen him or heard him do that in a long time!!_

His laughter died as quickly as it came. I sighed and looked at him, really looked at him. His face hadn't changed; his mind had. And I couldn't get his childish one back…

**_I wish the world would just spin faster  
You told my happy ever after  
You're looking at me  
You're waiting to see  
The difference, the difference in me  
You keep telling me to grow up  
Why should I it's never good enough  
How can I be when you never see  
The difference  
The difference in_ _me_**

"You staying tonight?" Shane asked slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure. Might as well," I smiled.

"Great! You can sleep in Frankie's room, since he's staying at a friends."

I nodded and yawned..

"It's late, sleep," Shane said kissing my temple and gave me a light push to the stairs.

I walked up the stairs and paused at Jason's door.

"Night Jase," I said.

He tuned around, "Night Lisa."

I smiled and walked on. I passed Nate's room and gave a quick glance, "Night Natey."

"Don't call me stupid names," he said glancing up from the homework he _always_ seemed to be doing.

"Whatever."

He looked up fully from the work he was doing. I could see him analyzing my body again.

"Anything else?" he asked turning his attention to my face.

"Nope, night Natey," I said just to make him mad.

As I thought he gave a frustrated sigh, "Grow up."

"Why? I like acting like this! Besides, I'm not gonna do something just to make you happy."

He rolled his eyes and went back to his work. I sighed and continued to Frankie's room, where I laid down in my clothes not bothering to change, waiting for day to come.

**_The difference, the difference in me  
You say that I should try  
But I feel I'm half alive  
The rest of me is somewhere else_**

I walked down to the Jonas' kitchen the next morning, in a good mood smelling pancakes.

"Wait," I said coming in, "Who made them?"

"I did," Jason said, "So relax."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Shane whined.

"It means the last time you made me something to eat I ended up with food poisoning!"

"I said they were experimental cookies!!"

"Well test them on yourself!"

"But I could get sick!"

I rolled my eyes and watched as Nate walked in wearing his usual simple plain clothes. He didn't even put his green converse on.

Nick looked at my outrageous outfit, light pink, light green, and a pale blue. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on," Jason said, "I need to drive you to school now!"

Shane and I followed Jason to the garage.

"I'm getting a ride with Sophia."

I rolled my eyes and walked silently to the car. Nate was gone; his old personality was never gonna come back, no matter what…

**  
_I wish the world would just spin faster  
You told my happy ever after  
You're looking at me  
You're waiting to see  
The difference, the difference in me  
You keep telling me to grow up  
Why should I it's never good enough  
How can I be when you never  
See the difference  
The difference in me_**

I walked into school feeling happy. This was the only time when Nate's changes didn't get to me. I walked to my locker with my friends while we chatted away about of weekends. I heard the door open and saw Nate and Sophia walk in.

Nate's eyes burned into the back of my head as if trying to silently tell me to change the way I was, which was impossible seeing as how I already have.

"Hey Natey!!" I said turning around and waving at him.

My friends giggled as Nate glared at me, "Get a life."

I rolled my eyes. Had he really not noticed what I had done two days again still? That boy is so clueless.

********

**_Changed my hair_**

**_And I threw out my clothes (threw out my clothes)_**

**_You say you see but you don't even know_**

**_See the difference (the difference)_**

**_The difference (the difference in me)_**

**_Yeah yeah yeah_**

**_I'm not the same as I was before (same as before)_**

**_I'm not afraid to walk right out that door_**

**_See the difference_**

********

**_The difference in me_**

****

My hair used to be blonde but I changed it to a light brown. I used to wear dark clothes, not because I was satanic or anything but because I never really went shopping, but I had changed my style.

I showed Nate, Shane, and Jason. Shane and Jason really liked the differences especially my hair but Nate was too distracted with something to even notice even though he said he liked it.

He hadn't noticed anything about me since Sophia entered his life. They don't even have anything in common!

I even changed my attitude. I used to be laid back but I turned crazy like Shane, which really showed Natedidn't see anything different in me.

I thought of this as I was hanging out with them.

"So Natey-" like I thought he would he exploded.

"Would you quit calling me that?! It's annoying and childish! My name is Nate so use it."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know what Nate," I said getting up, "I'm tired of this shit. I'm done. I'm not gonna have you yell at me because I won't act like your little girlfriend. Well I have news for you; no one is gonna change just to please you. Especially me."

I sighed as I turned around and headed out the door breaking the friendship Nate and I had shared for 13 years.

If he was gonna act like everything was about Sophia then I wasn't gonna put up with it anymore.

_A/NThis one shot was taken down to, sadly. So I changed the names. Anyway, the song is The Difference In e by the Clique Girls. I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. And I'm thinking of taking song requests, but I'm not sure. But if you have one I'll see if I can write a one shot to it. Thanks._


End file.
